The Wizard of Davenland
by tennisgirl77
Summary: After a tornado strikes the Davenport home, Chase arrives in a magical place called Davenland. There he will encounter a scarecrow, a tin girl and a lion who will join him on a journey to find the Wizard of Davenland (A parody to the movie 'The Wizard of Oz).
1. Chapter 1: The Twister

**Hello everybody! New story yay! I've been wanting to do this story for a long time and I decided to put up the first chapter today. Ok so as said in the summary, this story is going to be a parody of the 1939 film, "The Wizard of Oz".**

 **Note: This story takes place right after "You Posted What?" while the lab rats are still at home and not at the bionic academy, but Douglas's dog Otis is in this story because I needed a dog. So we're going to pretend that the lab rats knew Otis before they got to the academy :) Hope you enjoy!**

 **Remember: I don't own lab rats or the Wizard of Oz.**

"I'm back with dinner!" Mr. Davenport shouts as he comes walking in through the front door. In his hands are two big bags of Chinese food that we had ordered a while ago.

"It's about time you got here" Bree replied, "I was starting to think that you had eaten all the food by yourself and you were embarrassed to come home."

Mr. Davenport frowned.

"Come put it on the dinner table honey" Tasha said.

"Do I have to eat tonight?" I ask. We have had Chinese food for dinner three times this week! I'm starting to get sick of it. I hate Chinese food, but of course everyone in my family has to love it.

"Come on Chase" Adam says to me, "Chinese food isn't that bad. What are you a Martian?"

"No I'm not a Martian. I just don't appreciate how I never get the kind of food I want to eat for dinner."

"We voted on it and Chinese food won" Leo informed me.

"Voting's not fair because every time we vote everybody except for me picks Chinese food!"

"Ok fine" Davenport said, "Next time we go out to eat we'll draw sticks." He placed the food down on the table, "Now everyone shut it and dig in!"

Everyone grabbed a plate and filled their plates with chicken and rice. After we had started to chow down, Douglas walked through the front door with Otis in his arms.

"Oh hello" Tasha says as she waves.

"Hey everyone" Douglas replies, "We're back from Otis's checkup. He's perfectly healthy." He then set Otis down on the floor. Otis immediately ran over to Adam.

"Hey buddy" Adam said to the dog as he squatted down on the floor and began to rub Otis's belly.

"Adam" I say, "Don't pet Otis now. You're eating. You don't know where Otis has been. You're going to have to wash your hands again."

"Who said I had washed my hands before I had started eating?"

I roll my eyes.

"Chill" Bree tells me, "You're acting like Otis is a germ. Just because you seem to be allergic to him doesn't mean you have to be mean to him."

Otis runs over to me and starts to lick my shoe.

"Otis go back over to Adam" I say, "Otis-" I then start to have a sneeze attack. Luckily I didn't glitch and I didn't have a snot cannon explode from my body.

"Sorry Chase" Douglas says as he scoops Otis up off the floor, "Otis just gets excited every time he sees you guys." He then puts Otis on the couch.

"Come join us Douglas" Tasha says leading him to a seat, "We're having Chinese food."

"Ooh I love Chinese food" Douglas cheers as he begins to stuff his mouth with rice.

The doorbell then rings.

"Now who could that be?" Davenport questioned, "Chase go get the door."

"Why do I have to go get it?" I replied, "Bree's closer to the door."

"Because I'm not the one complaining about having Chinese food for dinner" she replied with a smirk on her face.

I groan as I walk over to the door and open it. Standing before me is Principal Perry. "Principal Perry what are you doing here?"

"I was bored at my house so I decided to come to your place" she replied, "You guys always seem to have something crazy going on here." She pushes me aside and starts to walk towards the rest of the family.

"Oh great" Leo says, "It's Perry."

Otis leaps off the couch and runs over to Perry. Perry gasped.

"You guys have a dog now?!" she exclaims.

"Actually he's mine" Douglas replies.

"Dougie. As much as I love you, I hate dogs, so when we get married you're going to have to get rid of it!"

"Why?"

"Because dogs are mean to cats!"

"Otis isn't mean to cats!" Adam cried.

"Oh yeah?" Perry replied. She then pulled a little plush toy cat out of her pocket and threw it down on the floor.

Otis growled as he immediately attacked the toy and bite down hard on it. Soon, stuffing came flying out of the plush cat.

"Otis" Douglas replied as he ran over to his pet, "Bad dog. Bad dog!" He grabbed the toy away from Otis and gave it back to Perry. "Sorry about that. He usually doesn't do things like that."

"Sure" Perry said as she glared at Otis, "I'm leaving. I can't be in the same room with a cat hater!" She started to walk to the front door, "Be aware Dougie. When we get married someday, the first thing I'm doing once we've moved in together is taking that dog to the pound!" She leaves as she slams the door behind her.

"No!" Adam cried as he ran over to Otis and hugged him, "Douglas promise me once you and Perry get married, you won't let her take him to the pound!"

"Adam" I say annoyed, "Douglas isn't going to marry Perry and that means she won't take Otis to the pound!"

"Oh." He walks back over to his seat and starts eating again.

"Oh no" Douglas whines as he examines Otis, "I forgot Otis's dog collar back at the vet."

"No problem" Mr. Davenport said, "Chase can go back to the vet's and get his collar back."

"What?" I say, "Why me? Otis isn't even my dog!"

"It's not like you're busy eating like the rest of us" Leo starts, "And besides, you're closer to the front door than the rest of us are."

"And we were going to kind of eat your food while you were gone" Bree 'whispered'.

"It would mean a lot to me" Douglas said to me with a smile.

"Fine!" I huff, "I'll go, but I'm sick of getting treated unfairly around here!" I start to walk to the door, "Come on Otis!"

Otis walks by my side as we exit the house. I unlock my car door and let Otis hop in the back seat. I then slam the door shut and hop into the driver's seat.

"Wait!"

I look up to see Adam running out of the house, "You forgot your fortune cookie!" He hands it to me.

"Thanks I am so glad you saved this cookie for me" I say sarcastically.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"Um no."

"Well you should."

"Fine." I break the cookie in half and read the paper message inside.

"What does it say?"

"It says, 'Soon you'll encounter a magical land'. What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe the vet is a magical place-"

I glare at Adam. "Really?"

He shrugs. "Well I'm going back inside. See you when you get back." He runs back into the house.

"Well" I say, "That was a total waste of my time." I throw the paper message back into the back seat. "Come on Otis let's get out of here." I back out of the driveway and drive to the vet.

* * *

After I go get Otis's collar from inside, I start to drive back to the house.

"Next time you go to the vet" I say to Otis, who is still in the back seat, "Please remember your collar."

Otis barks. I assume he understood me and that bark represented an 'Ok, I understand you.' I look up at the sky. The sky looks weird. It's kind of a dark, grayish color. Plus, it's really windy outside.

"Man the sky looks really weird tonight huh Otis?" I say.

He barks again.

"Maybe I should turn on the radio to see if a storm's coming." I flick on the radio and tune in to the news radio.

"Listen folks" the announcer says, "We are under a tornado warning. I repeat a tornado warning. A tornado has just dropped not too far from here. Take shelter now!" A tornado? In California? That's odd. We never get tornado's here. "I repeat. Take shelter now!" I pick up speed. I have to get home and fast.

I hear Otis whining in the back.

"Don't worry Otis" I assure him, "We'll be ok." I then look in the rear view mirror to see a tornado behind us. It looks to be far away, but I read that it doesn't take long for tornados to travel. "Or at least I hope we'll be ok." Where'd that tornado come from? It wasn't there twenty minutes ago. I hope everyone at home is ok. Maybe I should call them. I feel around my pants pockets for my phone, but I don't feel it. Man, I must have forgotten my phone at the house. This isn't good.

* * *

By the time we reach the house it is really windy. I can barely get out of the car without hanging onto the rear view mirror for support. I open the car's backseat door and scoop Otis into my arms.

"Come on Otis" I say, "We have to get inside!" I let go of the car and make my way to the front door. I almost didn't make it; it's so windy I almost flew backwards. When we make it into the house, I don't see anybody. "Everyone must have gone down to the lab for safety, come on!" I sprint over to the elevator. I try to push the elevator button, but it's not working. "Oh no! The power must be out! We can't get down to the lab." Thanks for going down to the lab without me family. I really feel the love. Otis whines again. I put him down.

"There must be some other way to get down to the lab" I reply. I start to bang on the elevator door as hard as I can with my fists, "Hello? Tasha? Davenport? Douglas? Help! We're trapped up here!" I get no answer. Oh it's no use. They couldn't possibly hear me. I can barely hear myself. It sounds like a train is right outside of the house. I run back towards the kitchen. Otis follows me. "Ok I guess we're just going to have to take cover in the closet then!"

Furniture starts flying out from everywhere. Oh man, the tornado must be really close! I pick up Otis and start to run towards the closet. Once I get there, I open the closet door. Otis leaps out of my hands and gets inside. I was about to get into the closet too, when I forgot that I needed to get my phone. I needed my phone is case Davenport tried to call me. I sprint over to the coffee table and swipe my phone up from it. I hear Otis barking from inside the closet.

"I'm coming Otis" I say as I begin to sprint over to the closet. I then freeze in shock as I see the windows shatter in front of me from the pressure of the wind. I then see something coming towards me from the right thanks to my peripheral vision. I turn to see Tasha's huge flower pot flying right towards me. Before I have time to react the pot hits me smack dab in the head and I black out.

 **I hope you've enjoyed chapter one! I have no idea when the next update for this is going to be, but it probably won't be soon so you guys will have to be patient :) Sorry.**

 **Remember I have a contest going on so if you're interested in entering, just check out my profile page. Also, my other story "Blurred Vision" was updated yesterday so feel free to check that out if you haven't already.**

 **Be sure to leave a review for me and see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Tashlinda

**Hello everyone. Thanks for the reviews. I guess this update didnt take as long as I thought :)** **Hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**

I feel a wet tongue licking my face. I also hear small yipping sounds in between the licks. I groan as I slowly start to open my eyes. When my eyes are open, I see that Otis is standing on my chest, staring down at me.

"Otis" I start, "Otis get off of me."

He barks and leaps off of me. I slowly sit up and look to see that I'm still in the house. I'm lying down on the floor, only a few feet away from the couch. I must've hitten my head before I got to the closet. I look down at Otis once I hear him start to whine.

"I'm fine Otis" I say, wincing in pain as I put my hand on the top of my head, "Are you ok?" I examine him as he barks. "Well you seem to be ok." I slowly stand up. The lights are still off in the house, "The power seems to still be out. Let me check the elevator just to be sure."

I walk over to the elevator, with Otis following behind me. I push the elevator button and the elevator opens. I gasp once I see there's no elevator door inside. "Where's the door?" Hmm that's odd. Otis runs towards the front door and barks. "Is something out there?" I walk towards the front door and open it. I step outside to see a very colorful meadow. "What the-"I close the front door shut, "What is this place?" Otis walks by my side as we walk further away from the house. "Wow. We're certainly not in California anymore are we Otis?"

He barks. We continue to walk until we see a little garden area with water and a whole bunch of pretty flowers. I look up to see a speck of light coming close to me. I back up as the light became larger. Soon, once the light is huge, it disappears and in its place is a lady with a big puffy pink dress on. She also has a hat and a wand in her hand.

"Tasha?" I ask the lady, "Is that you?"

"Tasha?" the lady then giggled, "No sweetie. My name's Tashlinda. I'm the good witch of the north."

"Tashlinda?" Hmm that's weird. This lady looks exactly like Tasha.

"Yes dear. What's your name?" She smiles.

"Chase."

"Chase. That's a lovely name."

"Well, Tashlinda, where am I? I don't think I'm in California-"

"California? Oh no you're not in wherever 'California' is. You're in Davenland."

"Davenland?"

"Yes. Davenland."

Then out of the bushes hopped out little fluffy puppies that came to greet Otis and me.

"The puppies of Davenland want to thank you for saving them" Tashlinda said to me.

"Saving them?" I ask, "I didn't save anyone."

"Oh yes you did." She grabs my shoulders and leads me to my house again. The puppies and Otis follow behind. The witch leads me to the side of my house, where I see two robot legs sticking out from underneath my house. It looks like my house landed on the robot. "See? You killed the Wicked Witch of the East."

My heart skipped a beat. "Oh no. I didn't mean to kill her. I-"

"Don't be sorry. It's a good thing. She was trying to capture the puppies. She was a very bad woman. Besides, she was a robot."

"Oh. Ok." The puppies continue to bark in joy.

"She hated puppies and would do anything to get rid of them."

"Oh." I look down at the robot's shoes to see bright ruby red sneakers on her feet. Suddenly I hear a noise and I turn to see a lady dressed in black, fly over to where I was on a broomstick. She had a green face and green skin, but I could identify who it was from a mile away. I guess the puppies got scared, because they started to hop into the bushes again. Otis leaped into my arms. Once the lady on the broom leaped off her broom and onto the ground, she walked up to Tashlinda and me.

"Perry?" I ask her.

"Perry? Who's Perry?" the green faced lady spat.

"That's the Wicked Witch of the West" Tashlinda informed me, "She's the Wicked Witch of the East's sister."

"But one of them's a robot" I say.

"Hey" the evil witch replied, "Don't insult my sister you murderer!" She then threw my broom at me.

"Ouch" I cry, "Hey that hurt!"

"You deserve it! You killed my sister!"

"I didn't mean to-"

"I don't want to hear excuses!" She starts to walk closer to us, "Now out of my way! I'm here to get my sister's sneakers!"

"Her sneakers?" I question, "What would you want with her-"

Before I could finish, the evil witch darted at me. Tashlinda quickly pointed her wand at the dead sister's feet and suddenly, the witch's ruby sneakers appeared on my feet.

"What the-" I start.

"You thief!" The evil witch screamed, "Give me those shoes!" She reached for my feet, but an electric force appeared between her hands and my feet and shocked her hands. "Ow!" She backs up. She then glares at Tashlinda, "You goody two shoes! What have you done?!"

"The sneakers now belong to Chase, not you" Tashlinda explains.

"What? No they don't! They were my sisters! Not his!"

"Well you're not going to get them since they're on Chase's feet. If you so dare to try and grab them, they'll shock you."

The witch growls. "This isn't fair!"

"It is fair. You didn't need those sneakers anyway. Now leave us."

The Wicked Witch of the West huffed as she hopped back onto her broom and began to fly off.

"I'll get my revenge!" She cries. She then points at me, " Oh I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too!"

Otis growled. The witch then flew away from the garden. After she left all of the puppies came back out from the bushes.

"Don't worry Chase" Tashlinda says, "With those sneakers on, she cannot harm you."

"Well I'm not scared of her anyway" I mumble, "She's my principal." I then speak up. "Um Tashlinda?"

"Yes dear?"

"Is there any way that you could use your little wand to get me out of Davenland and back to California? I need to get home to my family."

She shakes her head. "I cannot do that Chase."

"Why not?"

"Only the Wizard of Davenland can help you get back home."

"Well ok where is the wizard?"

Tashlinda points to the path a few feet away from us. "Just follow the Daven brick road."

I look at the yellow path. "Why isn't it called the yellow brick road? Its yellow."

"I don't know. Anyways just follow that path and you'll soon end up in Davencity where the wizard is located. There you can ask him to help get you home."

I look down the path. "Ugh the path seems to continue on forever and ever."

"Oh its not that long. Now go so you can get back home."

The puppies begin to bark. I put Otis down and we walk over to the path.

"Well" I start, "I'm going now. Bye. It was nice meeting you all."

"You too Chase. Now go. And remember just follow the path."

I nod as Otis and I begin to walk down the Daven brick path.

 **Sorry if it was short. I was really busy this week. What'd you think? What do you thinks going to happen next (Hint: If you've watched the Wizard of Oz you should know.)?**

 **Make sure to leave a review for me and see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the 'Scarecrow'

**Hey guys! Happy Wednesday! Thanks for the reviews. Everyone excited for the new Lab Rats tonight?! I am!**

 **As some of you may know, today marks my one year anniversary on Fanfiction. That's why I've updated so many stories. Man, it really hasn't felt like it's been a year, but it has. I just want to say thank you guys so much for supporting me on this website. You guys are really nice and are the best readers and authors ever! You guys make my day everyday :D**

 **Here's chapter 3! I hope you enjoy!**

"Come on Otis" I say as I start to walk faster down the Daven brick road, "Maybe if we walk faster, we'll get there faster."

He barks. After a couple minutes we reach a part in the road where the path leads two ways.

"Oh great" I say, "Now which way do we go? Left or right?"

Otis starts to walk towards the left path.

"No Otis! Never choose the left path." Suddenly a got an idea, "Wait, I have a phone don't I Otis?"

He barks.

I chuckle, "I could just use my phone to call Mr. Davenport and he can come and pick us up from this weird place. Man, why didn't I think of this before? I don't have to go see a dumb wizard to help me get home." I feel around for my phone in my back pocket, but I don't feel anything. Oh no. I must've left my phone on the floor of the house. "Oh man. I don't have my phone."

Otis whines.

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to take a guess and go down one of these paths. Hopefully we choose the right one… Oh what path should we choose?" I sigh. I then suddenly hear a voice.

"Hmm" the voice says, "The left path looks nice…"

I turn around, but no one's there. "Who said that?"

"Then again, the right path looks very lovely too."

"Who's there?!"

Otis sniffs the ground and then walks over to the fence on the left, where there is a large cornfield behind it. Hanging from a metal pole is….Adam?

"Adam?" I ask as I walk over to the fence, "I knew that voice sounded familiar."

"Uh" Adam replied, "Who are you? I've never seen you before. How'd you know my name?"

"What? Adam, stop kidding around. We're brothers."

"Um, I think my brother would be a lot taller if I actually had a brother."

I glare at him.

Adam cleared his throat. "Hi. My name's Adam. Adam Scarecrow." Scarecrow?

"I'm Chase" I reply, "since you apparently don't know me already. Why are you hanging from a metal pole in the middle of a cornfield?"

"Why are you randomly walking down the Daven brick road?"

"I have to go see the wizard of Davenland or whatever his name is."

Adam gasped. "Wait, _the_ Wizard of Davenland?"

"Yup. You still haven't answered my question though, why are you hanging from that pole?"

"Because I need something to scare crows away from eating my corn and since I can't think of anything to put up here, I decided to hang up here instead."

I roll my eyes. "Adam, you're not a scarecrow, or at least I don't think you are. Just buy a scarecrow from a store and hang it up there."

"Hey they make scarecrows in stores? Well never mind that, I kind of like hanging up here. The view's nice and-" All of a sudden a crow comes and pecks Adam in the face, "Ouch! Shoo you stupid crow!" It flies into the corn field along with the rest of its buddies and begins to peck on corn.

"And you said you liked it up there?" I question, "You're the worst 'scarecrow' I've ever seen. You can't even keep crows from eating your corn."

"They think I'm a joke." He sighs. "Fine. I don't like hanging up here. The truth is, I don't know how to get down…" He smiles creepily, "Please help me get down."

"Adam…" I say walking further away from the fence, "You're giving me the creeps so I'm just going to go now-"

"Wait; please take me with you to see the Wizard. I'll give anything just to see him."

"Why do you want to see him so badly?" I ask walking back over to the fence.

"Because I heard that he can give me a brain" he replied with a smile, "I don't know if you can tell, but I'm not the brightest person around here…"

"Yeah I could tell."

"Anyways, please help me get down from here and take me with you to see the wizard. Please?"

"Adam" I start to explain, "Even though it may not seem like you have a brain, somewhere in that thick skull of yours is a little tiny one."

"Please take me? I promise you I don't have a brain! Look at me! I'm up here hanging like a scarecrow!"

"And ironically you're last name in this weird place is Scarecrow." I sigh, "Fine. I'll help you down and I guess you can come with me."

His eyes widen, "Really? Oh thanks…uh what's your name again?"

Man, maybe he really doesn't have a brain. "Chase."

"Ok Chase. Help me down."

I climb over the fence. "Come on Otis. Let's help him get down."

Otis barks as he leaps over the fence and walks over to the pole behind me.

"Ooh I love your dog" Adam replies.

"Actually" I say as I start to pull him down, "He's actually my uncle's dog, but I guess for now he's my dog."

"What's his name?"

"Otis."

"Hey Otis."

Otis barks in joy. After I unhook Adam from the pole he falls to the ground. I take his hand and help him stand up. Immediately after I help him stand, his legs start to wiggle and he falls on top of me.

"Ow!" I cry, "Get off of me!" I push him off and stand up again.

"Sorry" he replies as he stands up, holding onto the fence for support, "I haven't walked in forever."

"How long have you been up there exactly?"

"A very long time sadly." We hop over the fence.

"Do you know which way to go to get to Davencity?"

"Yeah of course. We go left."

I glance down at Otis, who's giving me an 'I told you' look.

"Sorry" I whisper to him.

Adam begins to tumble over again, but luckily I catch him just in time before he falls.

"Thanks again" he says to me.

"Are you sure you can walk all the way to Davencity?"

"Yup. I just need to get the hang of walking again." He lets go of me. He then looks down at my shoes. "Hey where'd you get those?"

I look down at my ruby red sneakers.

"Wait a minute, aren't those the Wicked Witch of the East's sneakers?" He frowns, "Are you really an evil worker for her in disguise or something?"

"What? No! Tashlinda gave these to me to protect myself from the Wicked Witch of the West. I got them because I killed the Witch of the East."

"You killed the Wicked Witch of the East?" he smiled, "Hey maybe you're not as weak as I thought."

I frown. "Let's just go."

We start to walk down the left path.

"Hey can I hold your dog?"

"Uh no. You can barely walk. What makes you think that I would let you carry my dog?"

Otis whines.

"What? Otis you want him to carry you?"

He barks.

"Hey you never want me to carry you…" I mumble as I pick him up and hand him to Adam. "There you go."

"Thanks." He starts to stroke Otis's fur and then, he has the nerve to start singing! " _We'reeeeee off to see the Wizard-_ "

"Shut it!" I shout, "I'm not in the mood for hearing your off key singing."

He sighs as we continue to walk down the path.

 **What'd you think? I hope you liked it. So for those of you who guessed Adam as the Scarecrow, you were right! Yay! What do you think's going to happen next?**

 **Remember my contest ends on FRIDAY so if you still want to enter, check out my profile page for details.**

 **Once again, I want to thank everyone who's supported me on fanfiction. I really appreciate it. You guys make my day every day :) Make sure to leave a review for me and see you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Tin Girl

**Hello fellow readers. Thanks so much for all of the reviews. I appreciate them. Here's the next chapter!**

As Adam, Otis and I walk, I spot out some apple trees on the side of the path.

"Look" I say, "There are some apple trees over there."

I walk off the path and head towards one of the trees. As I reach for a bright red apple from off the tree, out of nowhere hands from it grab my arm and push it away from the apple. While pushing me away its other hand smacked my hand.

"Ouch!" I cry clutching my hand.

Eyes and a mouth then appear on the tree. Adam and Otis run over to me. Adam puts Otis down on the ground.

"Hey" the tree shouted at me, "What in blazes do you think you're doing?"

"I-I" I stutter out, "Wait, you can talk?"

"Uh yeah. I'm a tree. What are you new to Davenland or something?"

"Actually I am" I mutter. I then speak up, "I'm sorry, I just saw an apple and I was hungry, so I thought-"

"You thought that you could come and pick it off of me didn't you?"

"I-"

"Didn't you?!"

"Geez calm down tree. You didn't even give me time to answer your question!"

The tree growled. Adam stood behind me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that" he whispered in my ear, "Now he's going to get angry…"

"Wasn't he already angry?" I turn back to face the tree, "I'm sorry. I guess I forgot that I'm not in California anymore. Trees there don't talk."

"How would you like it if someone picked something off of you?" the tree spat.

"I probably wouldn't like it."

"You wouldn't would you?"

"Hey" Adam said to the tree, "Lay off. He obviously isn't from around here. He didn't know that you were alive. Leave him alone."

"How about you pick an apple off yourself and give it to me?" I ask the tree nicely, "You know, since you're a very sensitive tree."

"Sarcasm eh?" the tree barked, "Okay now you're going to get it!" The tree then uses it arms to grab me and pull me closer to it.

"Ah" I scream, "Get it off of me!"

I feel Adam grab my waist and pull me away from the tree and back onto the path.

"Get out of my sight!" the tree shouted at us.

Otis hid behind my legs. Adam smiled sinisterly and then whispered to me,

"Here, I'll get you an apple." He then walked a little closer to the tree again. "Hey tree face! Betcha can't hit me with one of your apples! No one wants your apples anyway. They're gross!"

The tree growled again. "Why you -" he said as he grabbed an apple from his head and threw it at Adam.

Adam dodged each apple that the tree threw at him. Soon, after the apple threw five apples, Adam grabbed the apples, grabbed my hand and we dashed off further onto the path. After we were a little ways away from the tree, we stopped. Adam handed me an apple.

"Here you go" he says to me.

"Wow" I say surprised, "Thanks." That was actually a nice thing that he did for me. I rubbed my apple against my blue and white checked shirt and then took a bite out of it. "Yum. This apple's delicious."

"Yeah. The feisty trees always make the best apples."

I then glance over to my right to see something gray and shiny hiding behind some trees and bushes.

"What's that over there?" I walk behind the bushes and find a girl who looks to be made out of all tin standing there.

"Bree?" I ask.

The girl doesn't respond. She just continues to stare at me.

"Ooh it's a tin girl" Adam says as he walks over next to me.

The girl then makes a grunting sound.

"What?" I ask her, walking up closer.

The girl grunted again.

"Adam, I think she's trying to tell us something."

"It sounds like she's saying foil."

I look beside the girl's feet to see a container of oil beside her.

"Oh. I think she's trying to tell us that she needs oil" I reply as I pick up the container.

"Oil?" Adam questions, "Well, that makes more sense than foil."

I carefully sprinkle the oil on the girl's body. Soon, she was able to move around.

"Ugh" she spat, "It's about time you figured out what I was saying.

"Uh…you're welcome" Adam replied.

"Bree?" I ask her again.

"Hey" she said, "How'd you know my name?"

"It's me Chase. I'm your brother."

She laughs, "You're no brother of mine. I'm made of tin. Even my skin is tin." She looks at me, "You're a human." She snatches her oil container away from me.

"I must've hit my head really hard" I say to myself, "This all must be a dream. First I see Tasha as a good witch, Perry as a bad witch, my brother as a scarecrow and now my sister as a mean tin girl."

"Hey" Bree walks closer to me, "If you say that I'm your sister one more time I'll bop you!" She holds up her fists.

"Ok ok I won't say that you're my sister anymore!"

Otis walked up to Bree and put his paws on her boots.

"Get away from me you little dog!" she cried, "You could have germs!"

Otis whines and trots over to me.

"You don't have to be mean to him" I tell her. Man, this Bree in this world is a whole lot meaner than Bree from California.

"Hey for a tin person you're certainly not very nice" Adam told her, "I thought tin people were nice."

Bree sighed. "They usually are" she replied, "Sorry that I yelled at you guys." She then bent down next to Otis and patted his head, "Sorry little doggy. I didn't mean to yell at you." She stood back up, "I guess me rusting there for a long time has gotten me all cranky."

"How long have you been stuck here?"

"A very long time. I knew I should've oiled up before I left on my little walk. Let me introduce myself again." She shook my hand. "I'm Bree the tin girl."

"I'm Chase" I reply.

"And I'm Adam" Adam added.

"And that's my dog Otis." Otis barked.

Bree giggled. "You have a very cute dog" she replied, "Where are you boys off to?"

"We're off to see the Wizard of Davenland" I inform her, "I need him to get me back home."

"And I need him to give me a brain" Adam added.

The tin girl gasped. "You're going to see the wizard?!" She exclaimed, "Take me with you! Take me with you!"

"Why do you want to see him?" I ask.

"I need him to give me a heart."

"A heart?"

She nods. "I don't have one. I've always wanted one though." She puts on a sad face, "I'm cold and bitter without one."

"Look, I know you can be mean and cold some times, but it's impossible to not have a heart."

"I promise you I don't have one. Please take me with you." She makes a puppy dog face.

I groan. "Fine you can come."

"Yay!" She hugs me. She squeezes me really hard.

"Smothering me to death" I say, "Can't breathe and your tin is hurting me."

She quickly lets go of me. "Sorry. I just got excited."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Adam asked, "Let's go!"

"Are you sure you can walk ok?" I ask Bree, "You've been rusted for a while."

"I'll be fine" she replied.

"Well ok. The journey's been long already. We should almost be to the wizard." We start to get back on the path and continue on our journey when we hear a wicked, evil laugh.

"What was that?"

"I know that laugh from anywhere" I answer.

We then look up on a house roof close to us to see The Wicked Witch of the West standing there.

"You're wrong there pretty boy. You're journey's just begun." the witch spits.

Otis, who is scared, hops into my arms.

"Hey knock it off" I tell her, "You're scaring my dog!"

"I see you've found some friends to join you on your little adventure." She stares at Adam and Bree, "You two need to stay away from him if you know what's good for you! Bring him to me and then leave us be."

"We're not going to give him to you" Adam says to her as he and Bree stand in front of me, "We know who you are. You're the wicked witch!"

"Yeah" Bree replied, "You're going to have to get rid of us first if you want Chase."

"Oh I'll get rid of you guys shortly too…" She smiles evilly as she points to Adam, "I could easily use you to stuff my mattress on my bed!"

"You do realize that I'm a human right?" Adam replied, "I'm not made of straw-"

"Well I'll turn you into straw first then I'll stuff you into my mattress!"

Adam stayed quiet.

"And you!" She pointed at Bree, "You my ugly would make some nice tin foil…"

"Hey who are you calling ugly?" Bree replied, "If anyone's ugly it's you!"

The witch then threw a fire ball at us. A little thing of fire hit the ground in front of us.

"Ah fire!" Adam cried.

"Here I'll put it out!" Bree took her hat off of her head and patted it down on the fire and eventually put it out.

"I'll be back to get you!" The witch yells at me as she disappears in a cloud of fog.

"Why is she after you?" Bree asked me, "You seem innocent. What have you done to her?"

"He killed her robot sister" Adam whispered to her.

"Really?"

I nod. "I didn't mean to" I plead, "It was an accident."

"Who cares?" Bree replied, "Her sister was evil anyway."

"I just can't believe someone as scrawny and puny as you could kill someone" Adam said.

Bree nodded in response.

"You know" I say to them, "Did I tell you guys that you remind of some people I know back where I'm from?"

They shrugged.

"Never mind. Let's just go see the wizard, before Perry-I mean the witch comes back."

And so we walk deeper into the forest on the path, with me in between Adam and Bree.

 **Hope you liked chapter 4! What do you think's going to happen next? Make sure to leave a review for me and see you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Cowardly Lion

**Hello everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm glad you are all enjoying this :D Lots of you are correct on what's going to happen next! Here's the next chappy!**

We soon encounter a dark, scary forest. I would like to say that I'm not afraid, but this place is kind of creepy.

"Ooh" Bree says grabbing onto my arm, "I don't like this place."

"Me either" Adam replied, scooting closer to me.

We then hear a noise.

"W-what was that? Chase what was that?"

We hear the noise again.

"I-I don't know" I reply.

"Chase" Bree replied, "I'm kind of spooked out."

"Don't worry" I tell her, "We have Otis to protect us, isn't that right Otis?"

We hear another noise. Otis quickly hops into Adam's arms and whines.

"Well there goes our watch dog" Bree mumbles.

"Adam" I start, "There's nothing too scary in this forest is there?"

"Um I'm not sure" he replies, "Tin girl, there's nothing too scary in this forest is there?"

She raises an eyebrow.

"What's that's supposed to mean?!"

"Actually" she starts, "I heard there are nice creatures that live here."

Adam and I sigh in relief.

"But" Oh no. "I heard there are Lions, tigers and bears that also stay in spooky forests like these."

"L-Lions?" I question.

"T-Tigers?" Adam stutters.

Bree nods. "And bears."

We all gulp.

"Lions and tigers and bears" Bree and Adam say.

"Oh my" I reply.

"Lions and tigers and bears"

"Oh my"

"Lions and tigers and bears"

"Oh my."

"Lions and tigers and-"

We then all hear a loud,

"ROAR!"

We all scream.

"Ok" I say, "now I'm really scared."

"What was that ROAR?!" Bree exclaimed.

"ROAR!"

We all look up and to the left to see a lion sitting on top of a rock.

"I-It's a-a"

"A LION!"

The lion starts to walk closer to us. Wait a minute; I thought lions walked on all four legs? Hmm maybe they don't here in Davenland.

"W-what do we do?" Adam asks.

"Alright" I say, "Adam use your heat vision to scare it off and Bree, use your super speed to-"

They stare at me like I'm crazy.

"Oh yeah that's right. You guys aren't really Adam and Bree, I mean you are Adam and Bree, but you're not, but you are, but-"

They continue to stare crazily at me. I clear my throat.

"Never mind. The point is you guys don't have bionics. Man."

"So what do we do?" Adam asks again.

"Uh" I start as I grab Otis from his hands, "We run!"

We quickly turn around and start to run. I quickly hide behind a tree and poke my head out to see Adam and Bree still on the Daven brick road. In between them is the lion.

"Who dares enter my forest?!" the lion cries. Wait a minute, animals don't talk! Oh, maybe they do here.

"W-We're sorry" Adam replies, "We were just leaving.." Adam tries to run away, but the lion pushes him.

"You're not going anywhere!" It then laughs, "You two are a bunch of scaredy cats. And you both scream like girls!"

"Hey" Bree cried, "I am a girl!"

"Hmm" the lion huffed walking towards her, "Couldn't tell due to that horrible tin outfit and face."

Bree frowns.

"Now get up and fight me you cowards!" the lion holds up his fists. Hmm. This lion sounds really familiar. Almost like-

Otis suddenly barks and runs out towards the lion.

"Otis come back!" I say running after him.

The lion soon sees us and roars loudly into Otis's face. Otis yelps and runs back over to me. Ok that does it. I'm sick and tired of this lion. I pull out my laser bo and point it at the animal.

"Don't roar at my dog!" I scream at it.

The lion screams, "Aww" it says covering its face, "It's a sword! This boy's going to kill me!"

"Whoa" Adam says as he and Bree walk over to me, "How'd you do that?"

"Yeah" Bree replies, "Are you a wizard?"

"Uh no" I tell them, "I just…uh…was born with some handy superpowers." I turn back to face the lion. I walk closer to it, "How dare you scare my dog and my friends? You-"

"Don't hurt me!" The lion screamed, "Please…I'm sorry…" He holds his hands up in defeat. I take a closer look at the lion. It's awful skinny for a lion. I then look at the lion's face. I gasp. "Wait a minute" I make my laser bo disappear, "Leo?"

"Why'd you make your weapon disappear?" Bree asks me, "Put it back up!"

"You got me" Leo replies, sighing in defeat, "Even though I don't know who you are."

"Wait what's going on?" Adam asked.

"The truth is, I'm not a real lion."

"What?"

"I'm not a lion. I'm just a human in a costume."

"Can I ask why you're in a lion costume scaring and insulting innocent creatures?" Bree asked.

"I'm a coward" Leo replied, "I'm scared of everything, I'm even scared of my own shadow sometimes. I thought maybe if I dressed as a lion and lived in the forest for a while, maybe-"

"You would trick creatures into thinking that you're not a coward and that you're actually really scary." I say.

He nods.

"What is the point of that?"

He shrugs.

Bree suddenly bursts into laughter. "Haha" she laughs, "That's the funniest thing I have ever-"

I glare at her. "Bree…"

"Sorry. I told you it's hard to have sympathy and compassion on someone when you don't have a heart."

I take a deep breath.

"Hey" Adam says, "Maybe we can take him to go see the wizard with us."

"Good idea" Bree replies.

"Do you think that I could go with you guys so I can get some courage?" Leo asks me.

"Leo" I start, "I'm sure somewhere inside you have some courage."

"I don't I swear! Please take me with you!"

"Fine! You can come with us."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Adam's seeing the wizard to get a brain, I'm going to get home and Bree's coming to get a heart. I'm sure this wizard would be glad to give you some courage. Welcome aboard Leo."

"Yay!" he cheers.

"Now let's get going." We start to walk down the path again.

"Can we sing now?" Adam asked me, "Please?"

"No!" I exclaim, "I won't allow it!"

"Please?" Bree asked, "I like singing."

"Me too!" Leo replied.

I groan. "Fine! Fine! You guys can sing, but I'm not singing!" I put Otis down.

"Yes!" Adam cheers. He then had everyone hook arms together and he starts to sing along with the others, " _We'reeeeee off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Davenland…"_ You know, this whole Davenland place reminds me of someplace that was in a movie I've watched, I just can't remember what movie.

No one's pov:

Back at the Wicked Witch of the West's castle, she was creepily watching Chase and his friends skip along the Daven brick road thanks to her magical crystal ball.

"Ugh" she cries, "All that niceness is making me sick!" She then turns to her worker, who is in a cat costume, "Dougie poo, what am I going to do?"

The worker groans, "Just let him go home" he replies, "He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Yes he has! First, he took my sister's magical shoes and second, he has a dog!"

"When's it ever been illegal to have a dog?"

"Well, it hasn't….but that's not the point! He can't go to that wizard to get home. I won't allow it!" She then walked away from the ball and grabbed some formula in a container from off a table. She then walked back over to the ball.

"What are you going to do with that?" her worker asks.

The witch laughs evilly.

"I hate it when you laugh like that."

"With this formula" the witch starts, "I can poison those poppy flowers that the boy and his friends will soon encounter. They have to walk through those flowers to get to Davencity." She snickers.

"You're not going to kill him by putting killer poison into those flowers are you?"

"Of course not! I'm just going to put sleeping potion on them so he'll fall fast asleep. He won't know what hit him. I'll also make the little doggy fall asleep too!" The witch poured some of her formula on the poppy flowers through her magic ball….

Chase's pov:

The path is soon cut short. In front of us now, is a whole meadow of poppy flowers.

"Ooh" Bree squeals, "What pretty flowers. I want to pick some."

"No time to pick flowers" I tell her, "Look." I point ahead to see Davencity just past the meadow of flowers, "Davencity's just ahead."

"Come on" Adam says, "Let's skip through these flowers and get to the city."

We begin to walk through the flowers. For some reason, I'm starting to feel really tired. Soon, the others are way ahead of me.

"Come on slow poke" Adam says to me, "Keep up will ya?"

"Sorry" I reply, "I'm coming."

"Let's stop and wait for him" Leo says.

Bree, Adam and Leo stop and wait for me to catch up with them. I yawn. Why am I so tired? I wasn't tired a minute ago. I yawn again.

"Can we stop and rest for a minute?" I ask, "I'm getting really…sleepy…" I yawn again.

"No we can't" Adam answers, "Now come on! You can rest once the wizard takes you back home!"

"But I'm so tired. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sorry. I feel as if I can't walk anymore…"

"Well we can carry you if-"

"Otis?" I call out as I look around, "Where's Otis?" I look down in the flowers to see Otis fast asleep in them. I yawn again, "So….sleepy…." I soon feel myself fall into the poppy flowers and I fall fast asleep…

No one's pov:

"Chase" Adam said as he looked down at the sleeping boy, "Chase!" He kneels down beside him.

"I say we leave him and go to the wizard ourselves" Bree says.

Adam and Leo give her a nasty look.

She sighs. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." She begins to cry, "I'm such a horrible person! How could I say something so cruel?!"

"Oh don't start crying Bree" Adam told her, "This isn't going to help Chase! He's fallen asleep. Ooh that wicked witch must've put poison in these flowers to make him fall into a deep sleep or something! Help me wake him!"

Leo then yawns, "You know, all this talk of sleep is making me really tired…"

"Don't you dare fall asleep on us either!"

"Ugh fine!" He kneels down by a lightly snoring Chase.

"Now" Adam starts, "If we could just-"

"Hey guys" Bree says, "I think I'm starting to rust again.."

The boys look at the rusting tin girl.

"Oh no!" Adam cries, "What do we do now?!"

"Well I know what to do" Leo says. He stands up and starts to scream, "Help! Someone help us!"

"Oh what good is that going to do?!" Finally after he can't think of any other ideas, he begins to call out for help as well.

* * *

Back at the garden, Tashlinda hears the Lion and Scarecrow's calls.

"Hmm" She says, "I think a little twinkle from my wand will help them." She waves her wand and snow begins to sprinkle out from the sky…

* * *

"Look Adam!" Leo says as he points up at the sky, it's starting to snow!"

"Snow?" Adam looks to see the snow fall gently on top of Chase and Otis.

Chase's pov:

I open my eyes to see Adam and Leo looking down at me.

"You're awake!" Adam cheered.

"And it's stopped snowing" Leo added.

"What happened?" I ask as I sit up. I look down to see Otis waking up from being asleep. "Otis!"

Otis yips and hops into my arms. I look up to see that Bree has rusted again.

"Oh no" I say, "Bree's rusted! Where's her oil can?"

"It's right here" Adam said handing it to me.

I get up and begin to sprinkle oil over Bree again.

No one's pov:

Back at the witch's castle, the witch growls as she watches Chase wake up from falling asleep.

"NO!" She yells, "UGH WHY IS SOMEONE ALWAYS HELPING HIM?!"

Her worker, who is still there with her, shrugs.

"Oh well. I'll get him eventually! I'm still braver, smarter and more powerful than he is!"

Chase's pov:

Bree begins to unrust.

"Thanks for sprinkling oil over me" She says to me, "I'm glad you're awake now."

"I'm glad I could help you" I say, "Now let's go to Davencity!" We all take hands and skip back onto the path towards the city…

No one's pov:

"Ugh" the witch groans, "That does it!" She begins to run to her balcony, "I'll be back Dougie."

"Where are you going?" he asks her.

"To get that boy and his little dog too!" She hops onto her broom stick and quickly flies away from her castle.

 **What'd you think? I hope you liked this chapter! What do you thinks' going to happen next? Make sure to leave a review for me and see you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Entering Davencity

**Hey guys! Happy Sunday! Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I really appreciate them. Here's the next chapter!**

We walked up to the front door that leads into Davencity.

"Hmm" I say, "I guess I should ring the doorbell." I press down on the doorbell on the big green door. Up from in a window on the door appeared a man dressed in green.

"What do you want?!" he barked.

"Chill dude" Bree replied, "He just rung the doorbell."

"Haven't you guys heard?"

"Heard what?" Adam asked.

"The doorbell's out of order!"

We all turn to each other. "The door bell's out of order?"

"Yes!" the man replied.

We all turn to face each other again.

"Well the doorbell rung just fine to me" Leo replied.

"Yeah" I added, "And the guy answered the door just fine."

"He sure did" Adam said.

We then turn back to face the door to only see a sign has been placed over the doorbell. The man in the window had closed the window and disappeared.

"'Doorbell out of order'" Leo read, "Oh, now he wants to put up the sign."

I roll my eyes. "You know what?" I bang on the door with my fist as hard as I can.

A second later, the man opened the window again. This time he had a smile on his face. "How can I help you?" he asks us, his voice sounding nicer.

"We're here to see the great wizard" Adam told.

The man chuckles. "You four" the man started, "are here to see the great one?"

We nod. He laughs in response.

"Haha" he replies, "That's funny. You think I'm just going to let any old body walk up in here and see the wizard?"

"But we have to see the wizard" I reply, "I have to get home."

"Well that's too bad kid. Not everyone can have what they want."

"But the good witch of the north told me to come and see the wizard so I can go home."

"Really?"

I nod.

"Can you prove that she sent you here?"

"He sure can!" Adam replied, "Show him the shoes Chase."

I hold up one of my legs to show my ruby red sneakers.

"See? He has the sneakers of the wicked witch of the east."

"Yeah" I reply, "The good witch gave them to me."

The man smiled brightly. "Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" he asked, "I'll unlock the door." He left from the window and opened the door for us. "Come on in."

We all quickly walk into Davencity. Everything in there was green and bright.

"Wow" I say to myself, "I didn't think this Davenland place could get any brighter."

The man leads us to a carriage. Attached to the carriage is a purple horse. I'm surprised the horse isn't green.

"Ok kids" the man says, "Hop in. I'll take you to the wizard as soon as we fix you up a bit."

"Fix us up?" Bree asked.

"Of course. You can't be looking any old way when you see the great one."

"I think I look just fine thank you" Bree muttered.

We hop inside the carriage. The man notices that I'm still staring at the horse strangely.

"Something wrong my boy?"

"Oh" I stutter, "No. It's just….I've never seen a purple horse before."

"Weird, there are tons of purple horses around here. What are you an alien or something?" He hops into the front seat of the carriage and tells the horse to go.

We ride along the village until we stop at the place that we're going to get 'fixed up' in. Inside the 'fix up' shop, we were all seated down in a seat. A lady in green walked up to me. She smiled.

"Hello dear" she said to me, "You ready to be all glittered and shimmered up?"

"I guess" I mumble.

"Good." She and the other workers then begin to sprinkle glitter and other things on my clothes. The lady then gives me a little haircut and polishes my shoes. After she touches up a few more things on me, I'm allowed to go.

After I get up out of my seat, I walk over to Bree, who was also finished getting fixed up.

"Look Chase" she says to me, "Look at my tin! It's shinier than ever!" I look at her.

"Yeah it is" I reply, "You're even sparkling."

"You are too." She then glances behind me, "Look. Adam's coming!"

Adam came sprinting over to us. "Check it out guys" he says, "They put straw on my clothing and I'm not even a real scarecrow."

"Did you tell them that?" I ask.

"No."

"Well then that's why they put tons of straw on you."

Leo then comes walking over to us. "That lady had the nerve to tie a red bow to my tail." He says as he shows us his tail, "I look ridiculous."

We all laugh. I then hear barking and turn to see Otis run over to me.

"Wow Otis" I say to him, "Your fur's cleaner than ever."

He barks.

"Is everyone ready to go?"

"Yup" Adam replies, "Let's go."

We walk out of the shop.

"Ok guys" I say, "Let's go to the wizard's-" I'm interrupted by a large boom sound that came from the air.

We look up in the sky to see the evil witch flying in the sky.

"Oh no what's she doing here?" Leo asks.

"She's probably here to get me" I reply.

With the smoke in the air, she spells out the words, 'Surrender Chase.' Everyone in Davencity starts to panic.

"Surrender Chase?" one asked, "Who's Chase?"

"Oh my, it's the witch!" another shouted.

Everyone started to panic and run into their homes.

"Told you she was after me" I say.

"Let's just go find the wizard" Leo suggested.

We run towards the wizard's building. There are people crowded around the building. We all pushed our way towards the front. The man who was at the door at first was standing at the wizard's door trying to calm people down.

"I'm kind of scared to see the wizard" I admit, "I mean, what if he doesn't want to take me home?"

"Don't worry" Leo assured, "I'm sure he's not as scary as some people say he is."

"Yeah" Bree added, "Most people have never seen the wizard before anyway."

"Everyone calm down and go back to doing what you usually do" the man at the wizard's door said.

Everyone obeyed and walked off.

I walk up to the man. "We're ready to see the wizard" I tell him.

The man shakes his head. "No can do unfortunately."

"What?"

"I just spoke with the wizard and he doesn't want visitors right now."

"B-But I-"

"I'm sorry kid. Maybe he'll change his mind soon."

"How long is soon?" Bree asked.

"Maybe about a year at the least." He walks off.

"Well" Adam started, "A year's not that long of a wait."

"Yeah" Leo replied, "It's not."

"A year isn't that long of a wait?!" I cry, "I can't wait that long! I have to get home now! Everyone's probably worried about me and Otis." I sit down on the ground.

"Who needs the wizard anyway" Bree spat, " I could always steal someone's heart from out of there chest."

We all stare at her crazy. She clears her throat.

"Oh who am I kidding? I'll never get a heart without the wizard."

"What are we going to do now?" Leo asked me, "We came all this way for nothing…"

"Wait!" I say, "I have an idea."

"What's your idea?" Adam asked.

"You'll see. Just play along." I then begin to pretend cry.

"Oh this is just horrible" I sob as I force tears to come out of my eyes, "I'll never be able to get home to my family…"

"Oh don't cry Chase" Adam starts as he hugs me, "It's ok." I don't think he gets that I'm pretending to cry.

"Adam" Bree interrupts, "He's pretending to cry to get that guard's attention. Just play along."

"Oh."

I cry louder. "I was soooo ungrateful to my family. I never really appreciated them like I needed to."

"Don't cry Chase" Bree says to me, obviously playing along, "You'll get home. If you can't, you could always stay at my place with me."

"I'll never see my mom, dad, uncle and siblings ever again and it's all my fault! I should've just appreciated having Chinese food for dinner again!"

I guess my plan is working, because the man at the door walks over to us. He kneels down beside me.

"What's wrong?" he asks me.

"Without the wizard's help, I'll never be able to get home. Never ever ever." I sob louder, "I bet my father's worried sick about me. I hope he doesn't have a heart attack worrying too much about me…"

The man's voice softens. He also begins to cry, "Now don't cry little boy" he says to me as he hands me a hanker chief, "You're going to make me cry." He sighs, "Maybe I can ask the wizard if he wants visitors again. Just don't cry anymore. Here, I'll go talk to him right now." He gets up and walks back into the building.

I smile. "Told you it would work."

"Just like shooting fish in a barrel" Leo added.

We all high five. Minutes later the man comes running out of the building.

"Good news" he says, "The wizard wants to speak to you now."

"Yes!" Bree replied.

"Let's go!" Adam said.

We run into the building and walk down the long hallway that leads to the room where the wizard was located.

 **Sorry if this chapter was bad. I had to cut this chapter in two because it was too long. Hope you liked it. What do you think is going to happen next? Make sure to leave a review for me and see you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Road to Death

**Hey guys! Yay I updated in a day! Thanks for all of the reviews! I appreciate them. Here's chapter 7!**

Once we get to the end of the hallway, we encounter a big green door. On the door, it says, 'Daven'. We all gulp.

"Well" I say to the others, "Here goes nothing."

I slowly open the door and we all walk inside. Inside the big green room was nothing but machines.

"There's no one here" Adam complained, "What, is the wizard so great that he can't show up on time to see some of us 'peasants'?"

"SILENCE!" a loud voice roars.

I jump as Bree, Leo and Adam run and stand behind me.

"Umm" Bree replies, "I think the wizard is in this room. And I think he heard what you said Adam."

Adam gulped.

We look up to see that the wizard's face now appeared a few feet away from us in the sky. Around his face were puffs of green smoke. I gasp. The wizard looked just like…Mr. Davenport? Man, I feel bad for the people here.

"Mr. Davenport?" I whisper so no one could hear me.

"I am Daven" the wizard screams, "Who dares enter my room?"

"We do" I start before getting interrupted.

"DID I ASK YOU TO SPEAK?!"

"Well you asked me a question…"

"CHASE, come forward.."

"How does he know my name?"

"He's the great wizard" Bree replies, "He knows everyone's name."

I gulp. Adam pats my back.

"Stay strong" he says to me.

"Yeah" Leo adds, "Stay strong."

I slowly walk forward with Otis by my side.

"State what you've come to me for" Daven spat. Man, this guy may look like Mr. Davenport, but he's a whole lot scarier than Mr. Davenport.

"W-Well" I stutter, "I just want to get home."

"SILENCE!"

"I was done anyway."

"I already know what you've come for.." Then why'd you ask me? "You may step back."

I obey and walk back over to my friends, who are huddled together and shaking.

"Scarecrow, come forward!"

Adam gulps as he shuffles closer to the wizard.

"You stupid, pathetic, good for nothing wanna be scarecrow! You came here for a brain didn't you?" he didn't give Adam any time for to answer, "Didn't you?!"

"Y-Yes s-sir" Adam answers, "I-"

"SILENCE! You may step back."

Adam obeyed.

"TIN GIRL, COME FORWARD."

Bree took a deep breath as she skipped forward.

"And you…you heartless, cold girl, you want a heart, don't you?"

She nodded.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Yes I want a h-heart sir!" Bree stuttered out. Man, this wizard is really mean.

"You may step back."

Bree quickly ran back over to us.

"AND YOU LION"

Leo gulped.

"COME FORWARD!"

Leo didn't budge.

"Go ahead Leo" I say to him.

"I'm scared" Leo told.

"I SAID…..COME FORWARD!" the wizard yells.

I give him a little push and he walks towards the wizard.

"You're here for bravery, aren't you, you cowardly lion?"

"Y-Y-Y-e-"

"ANSWER ME!"

I guess Leo was so scared that he fainted.

"Leo!" I call out as we all run over to him. Bree shakes him awake.

The wizard laughs.

"How dare you?" I screech at Daven, "We all came here to get help from you and all we get in response are nasty, insulting comments from you!" I look back at Leo to see that he had now awakened.

"SILENCE!" the wizard shouts.

We stand up.

"Man" Adam starts, "He sure loves the word silence."

"I've thought it over…"

"Yes…" I say.

"And I've decided to grant your wishes."

"Really?" Bree squeaked out.

"Yay!" we all cheer.

"BUT" the wizard interrupts, "If you want me to grant your wishes, you'll have to do one little task…"

"Sure what is it?" I ask.

"You'll all need to go to the wicked witch of the west's home and bring me back her broom."

"What?"

"And, bring me back her favorite cat plush toy as well.."

"Uh, may I ask why?"

"NO!"

"Oh great one" Adam spoke, "As much as we'd love to do that for you, we can't."

"Yeah" Bree replied, "It's nearly impossible to go to the witch's home and take her broom and toy."

"She'll kill us" Leo added.

"SILENCE!" Daven screamed, "I gave you my commands, NOW GO!"

"But-"

"GO NOW BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!"

"Yes sir" I quickly reply as we all run out of room.

* * *

Once we got out of Davencity we walked into the haunted forest.

"This place is soo spooky" Bree spoke.

We soon encounter a sign.

"Look guys" I say as I read the sign, "The sign says, 'Witch's Castle: 1 mile'. We're almost there!"

"The sign also says, 'I'd turn back if I were you'" Leo informed, "And I don't think that's such a bad idea.." He starts to turn back, but Adam and Bree stop him.

"Come on Leo" I say, "This place isn't that scary. If we don't get the broom and toy for the wizard, I'll never be able to get home. Come on." We continue to walk towards the castle.

No one's pov:

Back at the witch's castle, the wicked witch along with her assistant watched as Chase, Adam, Bree and Leo walked through the forest through her magic ball.

"They're just in time" the witch snickered, "Douglas, sound the alarm."

"Yes ma'am" Douglas replied. He rang a bell and soon, other workers of the witch who were also dressed in cat costumes run into the room.

"Go find the boy" the witch screamed at them, "Go! And bring him and his dog back to the castle. Do whatever you want to the others; just bring back the dog and Chase! Go!"

The people in cat costumes flipped out their wings and flew out the window as they went to find Chase.

Chase's pov:

"Look!" I say, "I think I see the castle."

"That's what you said last time" Bree replied.

We suddenly hear the sound of a whole bunch of cats meowing.

"What is that awful sound?" Leo asked, covering his ears.

"It almost sounds like cats."

"Uh guys.." Adam says, "Look!" he points up to the sky.

I look up to see a bunch of flying cats in the air.

"Those cats must be working for the witch!" Bree shouts.

"And it looks like they're after us!" I add.

"What do we do?!"

"RUN!"

We start to run out of the haunted forest, but it's too late. Soon, we are all surrounded by what now I know are people in cat costumes. They start walking towards us. One of the people I spot out looks like Douglas.

"Douglas?" I ask.

"You're coming with us kid" he says to me.

The cats then all start to charge towards us. Thanks to my brilliant combat skills, I manage to fight some of them off, but there are too many for me.

"Help!"

"Help!"

"Help!"

I turn to see some of the cats pushing Bree, Adam, and Leo down onto the ground.

"Guys!" I call out.

I try to run over to them, but someone hits me in the back of the head with something. I fall to the ground, stunned. I turn around to see the person who looked like Douglas with a stick in his hands.

"Ok boys" he says to the others, "grab him and take him back to the castle."

Before I can even think, two guys grab me and start to fly me up into the air. Some other cat grabs Otis and carries him up into the air too. I try to activate my laser bo, but I can't. The cats have a hold of my arms.

"Let me go you….cat!" I cry out, "Help! Someone help me!" They continue to fly me and Otis to the castle.

No one's pov:

The rest of the cats start to fly off into the air, leaving Adam, Bree and Leo behind. Bree and Leo immediately hop up from off the ground.

"Chase!" Bree cries, "Oh no they have Chase! What are we going to do?"

"Where's Adam?" Leo asked.

"I'm over here!"

Bree and Leo run over to Adam, who's still stunned on the ground. They kneel down beside him.

"Adam are you ok?" Bree asked. She helps him sit up.

"Ugh I think so" he groaned, "Ow. Man do those kitties have claws or what?"

"Tell me about it" Leo replied.

"Guys" Bree says, "They have Chase. We have to save him."

"Yeah. There's no telling what the witch is going to do to him."

They stand up.

"Come on" Adam says, "Let's go get Chase back!"

With that, the three run off towards the castle.

Chase's pov:

The cats fly me through a window at the top of the witch's castle. They then carelessly drop me down on the hard stone floor. I wince in pain as I see the witch walk towards me.

"Thanks boys" the witch says, "You may go."

The cats leave.

"Dougie, you stay."

"I hate it when you call me Dougie." he mumbles. Wait, Douglas works for Perry?!

She glares at him.

He clears his throat. "I mean, yes ma'am."

The witch looks down at me. "Get up!"

I quickly stand up. Before I have time to react, the witch tackles me back down onto the floor and chains my arms and legs to the wall.

"Ow!" I cry out, "Get off of me."

After she's done she stands me back up and pushes me into the wall. I glare at her.

"Let me go" I demand.

The witch then grabs Otis out of Douglas's hands and starts to stroke his fur.

"What an ugly looking dog you have" she says to me as she walks over to her table.

"Let him go!"

She quickly shoves Otis into a basket and hands the basket to Douglas.

"Take him away Dougie."

"Where are you taking my dog? What are you going to do to him? Will I ever see him again?"

The witch walks closer to me. "All in good time my pretty. All in good time…" She smiles sinisterly.

"Please don't hurt my dog! Let him go!"

"Oh I'll let him go, when you give me those sneakers!" She looks down at my feet.

"But Tashlinda told me not to."

The witch turns to Douglas, "Dougie, drop the basket in Crocodile River up north from here."

Douglas begins to leave.

"No! Fine! You can have my shoes, just don't hurt Otis!"

"Now that's a good little boy" She roughly pats the top of my head. She bends down towards my feet, "Just keep still…" She reaches for the sneakers, but the electric force appears again and shocks her hands. "OW!"

I gasp, "Sorry. I didn't do it. I-"

"I shouldn't have been so dumb. I forgot that Tashlinda put a spell on these shoes!" She groans, "Great. Now how do I get the shoes?" After about a minute, she smiles again.

"How about we forget about the shoes and leave him alone?" Douglas suggests, "I mean, you already have tons of magical shoes my lady."

"I like that idea" I reply.

"Shut up!" the green faced lady barks at Douglas, "Don't get his hopes up." She turns to face me again, "I can't get those shoes…as long as you're alive…"

I gulp.

"Wait" I start, "What are you getting at?"

"If you're dead, the shoes can't protect you. That's it! I'll kill you! Then I can get the shoes." Kill me?!

"My lady" Douglas said, "You can't kill him. That's low, even for you. I mean just look at him. He doesn't have a chance of attempting to escape from here."

I glare at him.

"Killing him is our only option." She walks closer to me, "Now, how to kill him is the question…" She walked over to a box and pulled out a huge sword.

"AH!" I cry out, inching myself against the corner of the wall.

She points the sword at my chest. A few seconds later, she lowers it. "Nah I can't do that. It wouldn't be fun to kill you like that."

I sigh in relief. "When did killing someone ever become fun?!" I exclaim.

"Here in the witch's castle, killings always fun" Douglas explained.

"Dougie, help me think of a way to kill him. Killing him must be done delicately…"

"How is killing me with a sword 'delicate'?" I ask.

"Shut it short stuff, or I'll find a gag to stuff into your mouth!"

I become silent. All of a sudden Otis hops out of the basket and begins to run out of the room.

"Hey" the witch shouts, "Get back here you little rat!" She turns to Douglas, "Get him!"

Douglas runs after Otis.

"Run Otis" I shout, "Run!"

The witch and I watch from the window and see Otis run towards the forest.

"He got away" I mumble, "He got away!" Yes. Now he can get the others.

"He got away" the witch says as she turns me around and pushes me back into the wall, "But you won't." She laughs. "Wait, I just got an idea on how to kill you. I'll poison you. I don't know how, but I will and when I do, you'll die!"

I gasp.

"Haha! And after I kill you, I'll feed you to my pet cats."

"Cats don't eat people."

She shows me a picture of one of her cats with her magic ball. Yikes, that thing looks part lion, cat and werewolf!

"You're a little scrawny" she tells me as she grabs one of my arms, "But I suppose you'll do."

I yank my arm out of her grasp.

"You won't get away with this!"

"I always do my pretty" she pinches my cheeks, "I always do." She walks over to her table and holds up an hour glass with red sand filled inside of it. She flips it over and sand begins to quickly fall from the top. "You have until all the sand reaches the bottom. That's all the time you have left to live.."

I gulp.

"Let's see you try to get out of this one." She evilly laughs as she leaves the room. She locks the door behind her.

I slide down onto the floor. I blankly stare at the hourglass. I feel a tear slip down from my cheek. Why am I crying? Maybe it's because I'm really going to die in no time and there's nothing I can do about it. I guess…I guess I'm scared of dying.

"This really isn't a dream is it?" I whisper to myself, "If it was a dream, it would've ended a long time ago."

The witch's magical ball glows and soon I see Mr. Davenport inside the ball.

"Chase" he calls out, "Chase where are you? Chase.."

I scoot closer to the ball.

"Chase where are you?"

"I'm here Mr. Davenport!" I cry, "I'm here in Davenland! I'm here! I'm stuck in the witch's castle!"

Of course, he can't hear me.

"Chase, where are you? Chase.."

"I'm here! I'm here! Mr. Davenport-"

Mr. Davenport disappears from the ball and now inside the ball is the wicked witch. She laughs evilly. I burry my head into my knees and begin to hope that Otis finds Adam, Bree and Leo so they can get me out of here.

 **Hope you liked it! Sorry if I skipped a part in the story. They took the Wizard of Oz off YouTube and I'm not about to buy the movie so I'm hoping my memory of the movie is accurate. What do you think is going to happen next? Make sure to leave a review for me and see you next chappy!**


	8. Chapter 8: Defeating the Witch

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile. Tennis just started back up and school starts next week :( Oh well. It's been a great summer. Thanks for all of the reviews. How did everyone like "Bionic Action Hero"? I loved it! The part that made me cry is when Adam finally said that he loved Chase :3 That was so cute. Anyways here's the next chapter!**

No one's pov:

Adam, Bree and Leo make their way to the witch's castle.

"Oh I hope nothing bad has happened to Chase" Bree says.

"Yeah" Leo replies.

"I could think of many ways that witch could be torturing him right now" Adam adds, "She could be electrocuting him, or even worse, showing him her pet cats!"

The three friends gag. They then hear the sound of barking.

"Hey where's that barking coming from?" Bree asked.

As the teens turned the corner, they see Otis running towards them. Once Otis reaches them he hops into Bree's arms.

"Otis you're here!" Adam exclaims, "Where's Chase?"

The dog whines as he turns back to face the castle.

"He's still with the witch?"

Otis whines again.

"Guys we have to find a way in there" Leo says, "Scary castle or not, we cannot let that evil witch kill our friend!"

"Yeah" Bree replied, "If it wasn't for Chase, none of us would've been able to visit the wizard. The question is though how are we going to get into the castle? There are guards everywhere!"

Adam suddenly got an idea. "I think I know how" he replied, "Follow me guys."

With that, the four walk closer to the castle's front entrance and hide behind some bushes. They silently watch the cat guards marching back and forth in front of the castle, chanting something.

"It sounds like they're saying Oreo" Adam giggled.

"Adam focus!" Leo spits, "Chase's life is at stake here."

"Oh yeah right."

"So what's your big plan?" Bree asked.

"Ok" Adam starts, "This is what we're going to do…." They all huddle closer together and listen to Adam's plan.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, the whole gang, including Otis, comes hopping out of the bushes dressed in cat costumes, similar to the guards' costumes at the door.

"Are you sure we'll fit in Adam?" Leo asks.

"Positive" the scarecrow replies, "Now everyone start marching."

The group nods and they slowly march themselves into the castle without getting stopped.

"Ok" Bree says, "We're in the castle." She looks down at the dog, "Otis where's Chase?"

Otis looks up at the staircase.

"He's upstairs?"

Otis bobs his head up and down.

"Ok let's go" Bree cried, "And let's hope that we don't run into the witch."

With that the teens and dog flew up the staircase.

Chase's pov:

I begin to talk to myself.

"Please let this be a dream" I mutter continuously, "Please let it be a dream. This has to be a dream." I pinch myself. Nope this isn't a dream.

I suddenly hear the room door knob fidgeting. Wow the witch is back early. The sand in the hourglass isn't all the way gone yet. Well, I guess I'm done for. After a couple of minutes, the door busted open and in to my surprise came Adam, Bree, Leo and Otis. They were dressed in cat costumes.

"Told you that bobby pin from my hair would unlock the door" Bree said to Adam and Leo.

"Guys?!" I exclaim, "Why are you wearing cat costumes?"

"We'll explain later" Leo replied.

"Chase are you ok?" Adam asked as they all ran to my side.

"I guess I am" I reply, "But I have to get out of here! The witch's going to kill me once all the sand reaches the bottom of the hourglass."

We glance over at the hourglass. Adam begins to tug on my chains that are cuffed around my arms and legs.

"We have to get you out of here" he says. He begins to tug on them harder.

"Adam you can't break them" I tell them, "It's not like you have super strength."

Right after I said that, Adam tugged really hard and the chains broke loose from the walls.

"Well, never mind" I reply. I then unslip my body from the chains and Leo helps me stand up.

"Let's get out of here" he says, "Before the witch comes back."

Otis barks. We then sprint out of the room.

"How do we get out of here?" I ask.

"This way" Bree answers as we begin to sprint down the stairs.

"Look" I say, "there's the exit! Let's go!" Before we can get to the exit door, we hear an evil laugh coming from behind us.

We turn around to see the wicked witch standing behind us with Douglas by her side.

"Hehe" she replied, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh…home where we'll be safe and sound?" Adam replies.

"You five aren't going anywhere! Cats! Surround them!"

Out of nowhere, all the people dressed in cats surrounded us. The witch then walked closer to me.

"Trying to get away from me my pretty aren't you?" she says to me, "Well, you're not going anywhere. Your time's up, You're coming with me." She grabs a hold of my wrist and begins to drag me away. She then turns towards my friends, who are being held back by the other cats, "Say goodbye to your little friend."

As she starts to lead me out of the main hall, I notice a bucket of water in leaning along a wall. I decide to take this chance to break free from her grasp and run over to the bucket. I pick it up and then I throw the water at her. I know that sounds childish, but I don't know what else to do at this point. To my surprise, the witch screams in terror and begins to…shrink?

"Ah" she screams, "Douglas help me! I'm melting!"

"Melting?" I ask, "Wait, water makes you melt?"

"Yes you fool! You're making me melt! Ah!" she turns to face Douglas again, "Douglas help me out here!"

"Sorry I can't do anything" he says in response.

"Ooh you'll pay for this" the witch says to me as she points a finger at me, "You'll pay! You'll-" before she could finish her sentence, she melts into a pile of green and blue goo.

"Eww" I slowly back up away from her.

The cat guards slowly back themselves away from me and my friends.

"Chase you killed her" Bree called out as she walked up to me, "You killed the witch."

"I had to" I tell, "She was going to kill me."

Suddenly, I hear meowing and cheering coming from the guards.

"Wait a minute" Leo says, "You guards are happy that the witch is dead?"

"Of course we are" Douglas replies walking up to us, "We never liked her! She made us wear these ugly cat costumes. We don't wanna be cats."

"Then why were you working for her?" Bree asked.

"Because we were afraid of what she was going to do to us if we didn't work for her."

"Uh there are like trillions of you cat guards. I'm sure if you would've all put your heads together, you could've killed the witch yourselves."

Douglas shook my hand, "Thanks so much for killing the witch. We really appreciate. Is there anything we can do to pay you for this bravery you have shown?"

"Well" I start, "We do need the witch's broom stick. The wizard wants us to bring it to him."

"Well then my boy" he pats my shoulder, "That's no problem. I'll get you her stick. Be right back." He walks off into another room.

"Yes I can't believe we did it" Leo says.

"Uh Leo" Bree starts, "I think you mean Chase did it."

"No he's right Bree" I tell her, "Without you guys saving me, I wouldn't have been able to melt the witch. Thanks for saving me."

"Aww it was nothing" Adam replied.

Douglas came walking back into the room. He hands me the witch's broom. "There you go" he says to me, "One evil broomstick for you."

"Thanks" I tell him as I turn back to face my friends. "Now come on. Let's get back to the wizard so he can grant our wishes."

We start to leave out of the castle. Before we fully exit, I turn to face Douglas and the other guards, "Thanks for everything."

"No thank you" Douglas replied, "Now go."

I nod and we make our way back to the Davencity.

 **Hope you liked it. There should be three or four chapters left to this story. Once again, sorry I haven't been updating for a while. Make sure to leave a review and see you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: True Colors Revealed

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile. I've been busy with homework. Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 9!**

We finally make it back into the Wizard's building.

"Come on guys!" I say to the others, "Hurry!"

"We're right behind you!" Bree cried, "Relax."

Once we get inside the Wizard's room, we stand where we stood last time. I decide to speak.

"Uh Mr. Wizard" I start, "We-"

"SILENCE!" the wizard shouts as his face reappears back on the projected screen, "I know you're here."

"Ok" I mumble, "Chill."

"Have you and your friends brought back the witch's broom?"

"Yes we have." I hold up the broomstick in my hand.

"Have you brought back my cat plush toy?"

My heart skips a beat. I totally forgot about his toy! I was so busy trying to stay alive, that it completely passed my mind!

"Uh-"

"ANSWER ME!"

"No sir."

"WHAT?!"

"We're sorry" Bree butt in stepping closer to the wizard, "We forgot about it."

"HOW COULD YOU FOGET IT?!"

"I'm sorry" I reply, "I guess trying to stay alive and not dead isn't a good excuse as to why we forgot your toy."

"Why do you even have a plush toy anyway?" Adam questioned, "Aren't you like eighty?"

"Adam" Leo muttered as he nudged Adam's shoulder, "Shut up."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" the wizard shouted, "LEAVE MY PRESENCE, NOW!"

"What?" I say, "But Mr. Wizard, please-"

"SILENCE! LEAVE NOW! I'M NOT GRANTING ANY WISHES!"

"But-"

"SILENCE!"

That's it I've had enough of this. There's no way I'm going to be trapped in this dumb world for the rest of my life!

"No!" I say stepping closer to the wizard's face.

"Chase" Bree whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Giving this 'Wizard' a piece of his mind" I tell her, "I'm sick of this." I turn back to face the Wizard.  
"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but I think I can speak for everyone when I say that you're the most mean, evil, and uncaring wizard I've ever seen."

"Chase" Adam said.

"WHAT?!" the wizard started, "SILENCE OR-"

"I'm not going to be silent!" I yell, "You need to be silent! You're always telling everyone what to do! Please just hear me out. I need to get home! I don't live in Davenland! I live in California! Please, I have to get home to my family." I get on my knees. "Please. I'm begging you. Grant our wishes. Please."

The wizard chuckled, "Aww you poor thing. Guess what?"

"What?" A sudden whoosh of air came from out of nowhere and I was flung back into a wall. I hit the wall really hard and landed on the hard floor. I winced as I clutched my aching body.

"I'M NOT TAKING YOU HOME!"

"Chase!" Leo cried as he, Bree, Otis and Adam ran to my side.

They helped me sit up against the wall.

"Chase are you ok?" Bree asked me as she rubbed my back.

"Ugh I think so" I croak out, "Ow that really hurt."

I hear Otis growl really loud, I mean louder than I've ever heard before. He then dashes over to the Wizard and begins to bark really loud.

"Otis" I say trying to get up, "Otis come back here. I don't want him to hurt you too."

Of course, the dog ignores me and begins to bark even louder. The wizard only chuckles.

"Silly dog" he says, "You best listen to your master before I turn you into pudding…" He continues to blab on and on about killing Otis.

Really? Did he really threaten a dog? Was he serious?

"Leave my dog alone!"

Otis then ran over to a curtain on the right of the room and began to tug on it with his teeth.

"Otis" I shout, "What are you doing?"

Otis finally tugs so hard on the curtain, that it falls down and what we see behind the curtain leaves us all in shock. Behind the curtain, was Mr. Davenport controlling the big screen that we had been seeing. He turns around to face us and smiles.

"Uh-" he says, his voice being less scary than before, "Uh- leave?"

"Hey" I say standing up and running over to him, "You're not even big." I stand next to him, "You're about my size."

The man frowned.

"Hey" Bree said walking up to us, "You're the actual wizard? Is this a joke? You look like a normal person."

"Hey" the wizard snaps, "Can normal people invent all of this technology." He looked around the room at all the computers and lights.

"Why won't you grant our wishes?" Leo asked him, "And why are you behind a curtain running some kind of projector with your face on it?"

The wizard didn't say anything.

"Well" Adam said.

The man sighed. "Fine" he started, "Look kids, my name's Donald and I'm not a real wizard."

"Well I could've told you that" I huff.

"I don't have any special powers and sadly I can't grant your wishes. I'm sorry."

"What?" Bree squeaked, "You mean-"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"So you had us go get a broom for nothing?" Adam asked, "We put our lives in danger for that!"

"I know I know. I was wrong. I just wanted some entertainment. I'm really sorry."

"What about our wishes?" Leo asked, "I need courage."

"And I need a heart." Bree adds.

"And I need brains." Adam also adds.

"Well" Donald starts as he walk over to them, "I may not have powers, but I can guarantee Leo that you indeed have courage, and you Bree indeed have a heart and you Adam indeed have smarts."

"But we don't" Leo tells.

"But you do. I mean, you had to have courage to go get the broomstick from the witch and you had to have courage to come to me and ask for courage."

"Well.." Leo smiled, "Hey I guess I am brave then."

"And you Bree" he turns to Bree, "You have a heart. You were kind enough to help Chase up when I threw him into the wall using a big fan and you seem to really care about your friends."

Bree smiled, "I do have a heart I guess" he replied, "Oh thank you Mister."

"And Adam, you seemed to have some brilliant ideas some of the time. You were smart enough to come here with your friends."

"Huh" Adam started, "I guess you're right. Thank you."

Well my friend's wishes are granted but mine aren't.

"This can't be happening" I say to myself as I begin to pinch myself to make sure this wasn't a dream, "I have to get home. I just have to. I can't stay here forever."

Otis whines. Donald walks over to me.

"I'm so sorry my boy" he tells me, "I don't have powers. I can't get you home."

"I have to stay in this place forever?" I sadly exhale, "Why do bad things always happen to me?"

There was silence for a second, before Donald spoke out again.

"Hey" he says, "I know how to get you home!"

A spark of excitement jolts into my body. "You do?" I ask.

"Yup. A hot air balloon. Yup. I have one. I'll just take you back to…uh we are you from?"

"California."

"Hmm never heard of that land before, but no worries, I'll get you back to..California."

"Yes!" I turn to face my friends. "Did you guys hear that? I'm finally going home!" I face downwards to look at Otis, "Did you hear that boy? We're going home!"

Otis jumped up and barked for joy.

"Good for you Chase!" Bree says sadly, "I guess." Her face saddened, along with Leo and Adam's.

"What's wrong guys?" I ask them, "Aren't you happy that I'm going home?"

"Yes of course" Adam starts, "It's just that we'll m-m-mi-"

"I think what Adam's trying to say is that we're going to miss you" Leo finishes.

"Yeah" Bree said, "It's not going to be the same without you here."

Aww were they really going to miss me? They're going to make me start crying.

"I'm going to miss you guys too" I tell them, "But I have to go home. If this is all a dream, than the next time I hit my head really hard on something, then maybe I'll come back and visit."

They all look at me in confusion.

"Never mind. What I'm trying to say is that I'm going to miss you."

I walk towards them and start to hug all of them.

"Group hug!" Adam shouts.

After we're all done hugging, I walk back over towards Donald. "Alright Mr. Wizard" I say as I pick up Otis, "My dog and I are ready to go home."

"Brilliant" he replies, "Just follow me outside to the hot air balloon."

With that, all of us walk out of the building and outside.

Once we find the hot air balloon, I hop in along with Otis and the Wizard. Everyone in town is watching as we begin to take off into the air. I'm not sure how I'm going to find California, but I'm sure I'll find it sooner or later.

"Have a great trip" Adam yells at me.

"Hope you come back and visit soon!" Leo screams.

"Bye!" Bree shouted from the crowd, "We're going to miss you!"

"Aw" the wizard replied, "I'm going to miss you too, but don't worry, I'll be back once I drop him off at his home."

"I was talking to Otis and Chase."

"…"

I laugh. "We're going to miss you too Bree. Aren't we Otis?"

Otis barks.

"Bye Adam, Bree and Leo!"

"Ok Chase" the wizard says to me, "We should be flying up into the air in a few seconds."

"Great!"

"Bye Otis!" Adam shouts, "I'm going to miss you!"

Otis whines. I guess he felt bad that he was never going to see Adam Scarecrow ever again, but hey, he would see Adam Davenport in no time.

I guess Otis forgot about that though, because he hopped right out of the balloon and leaped into Adam's arms.

"Otis!" I cry as I hop out of the balloon and run after him, "Get back in the hot air balloon! It's going to be taking off in a few seconds!" I finally get over to Adam and grab Otis out of his hands, "Thanks Adam. Bye." I then try to sprint back to the balloon but it's too late. The balloon was already floating up into the air. "Oh no!"

"Chase!" Donald cried from above, "I don't know how to land this thing! I can't come back down."

"No! Don't leave me!" I continue to shout that over and over but it's no use. Soon, the wizard floats far away from Davencity in the balloon.

Bree, Leo and Adam come walking up to Otis and me.

"That was the only way to get home" I sigh as I look down at my feet, "Now I'll never get home."

"Oh Chase I'm sorry" Bree says as she hugs me, "I'm sorry you can't ever get home, but you'll learn to love it here in Davenland."

"Yeah cheer up buddy" Adam tells me, "You could always stay at my place with me."

"Thanks" I tell him, "But I really want to go back to California."

Otis whines and gives me big sad puppy eyes.

"It's not your fault Otis. I know you're going to miss Adam, even though you're going to see him again." I look up in the sky to see a big sparkly ball floating down towards us. As soon as it reaches the ground, the ball disappears and Tashlinda appears. "Tashlinda?" I walk up to her.

"Why so gloom honey?" she asks me as she puts her hand underneath my chin.

"I can't go home. The 'wizard' took off without me."

Tashlinda laughed, "Oh dear. Don't be sad. You can still get home."

My eyes widen. "I can?"

"Mmm hmm."

"But how?"

"I can help you get home." Wait a minute; did she just say that she could help me get home? Uh, didn't she tell me at the beginning that she couldn't help me get home?

"I thought you said you couldn't get me home at first?"

"I can't." What?! Ok, this is starting to get confusing…

"What?"

"Your shoes can help you get home though."

I look down at my red sneakers. "They can?"

"Yup. All you have to do is say 'There's no place like home' lots of times. You also have to click your sneakers together at the same time."

"Do I have to do the thing with my shoes? I mean, can't I just-"

"No. You have to do exactly what I just told you."

"Alright fine I'll click my shoes" I then mutter, "Even though I'm going to look stupid." I'm suddenly embraced in a group hug by my friends.

"Bye" they tell me, "We'll miss you."

We break our hug.

"I'll miss you guys too" I tell them, "Bye." I then begin to recite the words Tashlinda told me to say, "There's no place like home" I click my shoes together. "There's no place like home.." I click my shoes together again. I continue to repeat that same thing until everything becomes dark and I fall into a peaceful sleep….

 **Hope you liked it. Sorry if it was rushed and there were tons of grammar mistakes. The next chapter will be the last chapter. Make sure to leave a review for me and see you for the last chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: There's No Place Like Home

**Hey everyone! Welcome to the 10** **th** **and final chappy :'( I've really enjoyed writing this story. I hope you liked it as much as I did. Hope you enjoy the last chapter!**

 **Excuse any grammar mistakes. I'm sorry, I didn't have time to re-read my story twice :3**

"There's no place like home…" I'm still saying, "There's no place like home…"

I hear someone talking. Their voice sounds far, but not really far away. Their voice also sounds like they're underwater. I feel like I am lying down on something. Something soft is placed underneath my head. I also feel something wet being pressed against my forehead. I then hear a familiar voice echo throughout my ears.

"Chase" the voice says, "Chase can you hear me?" The voice is soft and relaxing.

"There's no place like home…" Pain suddenly explodes from my head and I moan in pain. Why does my head hurt so much? I feel a gentle hand take a hold of mine.

"Chase? Honey please wake up." The voice then becomes louder, "Donald. I think he's coming to."

I groan again. I soon feel like I have enough energy and I begin to open my eyes. Once I open my eyes halfway, everything seems blurry. I feel sort of light-headed. After my eyesight re-adjusts I see Tasha, sitting in a chair to my right, looking down at me. She has a worried look on her face.

Wait; am I where I think I am? Am I really back home? Yes, Tashlinda got me back home! I look around to see that I'm lying on the living room couch.

"I'm back" I croak out as I smile at Tasha, "Tasha I'm back."

"Yes" she says quietly, "You're back dear." She then turns to the kitchen, "Donald. He's awake." She turns turns to face me again.

"I went to the strangest place…"

I see Mr. Davenport walk up next to Tasha and kneel down next to me.

"You're right Tasha" he says to her, "I'll go get the others." He quickly leaves.

"Tasha" I say, "You wouldn't believe it. I went to a magical place that was really colorful and-"

"Hey" she interrupts, her voice quieter talking to me than when she was talking to Davenport, "Don't try and talk so much."

"But-"

"Shh." She takes what I now know is a wet rag off of my forehead and dunks it in the bowl of water on the coffee table.

Since Tasha doesn't want me to talk, I ask her questions.

"Tasha, what happened?"

"What?"

"What happened? And why does my head hurt?"

She placed the rag back on my forehead. "You don't remember?"

"I think I'll remember if you tell me. I was gone for a really long time."

"Yes you were" she sighed, "Well, while you were taking Otis to the vet, a tornado warning occurred. The news told everyone to take shelter. Luckily we have a basement to take cover in. We were going to wait for you to come back, but you were taking a long time to. Donald thought that you maybe had stayed at the vet's and took shelter there." She then muttered, "Of course, that was wrong." She cleared her throat, "After the tornado passed our house we soon went upstairs. We heard barking in the closet so we went there to find you and Otis. Of course, you were unconscious. You must've hit your head on something."

Oh I remember now. I hit my head on Tasha's flower pot. How'd I get in the closet though? Oh, Otis must've dragged me there.

"I remember now" I reply, "I hit my head on one of your flower pots."

Tasha nodded. The elevator beeped and I heard footsteps walking in the kitchen. Soon, I saw Adam, Bree, Leo, Mr. Davenport and Douglas walk over to the couch and kneel beside me.

"Hey Chase" Mr. Davenport said to me, "Glad to see you awake."

"Yeah" Bree replied, "You had us worried for a second."

"We thought you were going to leave us" Douglas added.

"But I did leave you" I say as I start to sit up, only to get pushed down by Tasha, "Well I kind of did. You guys were there with me."

"With you?" Davenport leaned in closer to me.

"Yeah." I pointed to Tasha, "And you were there." I pointed to Adam, "And you were there." I pointed to Bree, "And you were there." I pointed to Douglas and Leo, "And you guys were there too."

"Wait where's 'there'?" Adam asked.

"Maybe we should take him to the hospital Donnie" I hear Douglas whisper.

"No" I cry, "I'm fine really. Where's Otis?"

"He's right here." I see Douglas lift up Otis from the floor.

Otis barked.

"Hey" I say to him, "We got home safely Otis."

"Uh Chase" Leo said, "You've been home all of this-"

"Quiet Leo" Tasha told him. She then turned back to me, "Chase you may think that you're alright, but you're not. You need to stay down for a while."

"He seems to be ok" Davenport told, "Just a little delusional." He smiles at me, "I'm glad you're alright though."

I smile.

He then turned to the others. "Alright has everyone finished packing?"

"Yup" Douglas answered, "I packed Chase's stuff too."

Wait where we moving? Did the house get that damaged that we have to move? I wished to go back home only to be moving to a new home?

"Are we moving?" I ask.

Davenport chuckles, "Oh no Chase. We're just staying in a hotel for a couple of days. I hired some people to fix the windows that are broken here. Don't worry we're not moving anywhere."

I sigh in relief, "Good."

"Hey Chase" Bree said, "We decided since you haven't gotten what you've wanted for dinner these past couple of days that maybe you would want to choose what we eat tonight for dinner at the hotel?"

I sit up a little. Tasha surprisingly doesn't stop me. "Really?"

"Sure" Adam replied, "It's the least we can do for you getting knocked out."

"Ok. Can we order pizza tonight?"

"Of course" Davenport replied, "Anything you want buddy."

"Ugh" Adam groaned, "Out of all the foods, you have to choose pizza?"

Everyone glared at him.

"It was his choice Adam" Leo told, "And since he wants pizza, we're all getting pizza."

"Fine."

I smile. Suddenly we hear a knock at the front door and in comes walking Principal Perry.

"Ah" I say covering my face with a couch pillow, "It's the witch!"

"Huh?" Bree questioned.

"Hey I'm not that mean" Perry replied, "Any who I'm just here to check on Dougie. That was a pretty bad storm we went through."

"Well thanks for wondering about the rest of us" Davenport coughed.

Tasha slowly removes the pillow off of my face. She then puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Chase it's ok" she tells me, "It's only Perry."

"Are you ok Dougie?" Perry asked waltzing over to him.

"I'm fine" he replies, "But Chase here took a nasty knock to the head. He should be fine."

"Oh ok. I also came back to get an apology from you Dougie."

"An apology?"

"Yeah. Your stupid dog scared me. I want to take it to the pound." She starts to walk towards Otis.

Ok that's it. I grab the water bowl from off the table and throw it at Perry. Perry screams.

"Ugh" she shouts, "What'd you do that for you little brat?"

Whoops, I guess I forgot that Perry wasn't really a witch.

"Sorry" Douglas apologized, "He must've hit his head too hard. He didn't know what he was doing. Right Chase?"

I nod.

"Yeah" I reply, "Sorry."

"I'm getting out of here!" Perry cried as she walked to the front door, "It's clear to me that you don't want me here!" She leaves.

"Chase" Davenport starts, "I don't know what's gotten into you, but that's the smartest move you've made all year."

"Uh thanks.." I say not knowing if that was meant to be a compliment or an insult.

"Can we take our luggages out to the car already?" Bree asked, "I want to go to the hotel now."

"Alright fine" Davenport answered, "As long as Chase feels alright and ready to go."

"I feel fine" I assure him, "I just have a small headache. No biggie." With Tasha's help, I slowly stand up from the couch. At first, I lose my balance, but after a while. I'm fine standing up on my own.

Bree hands me my luggage and soon we're all off to the family car. After we put our stuff in the trunk, we all hop inside.

"Chase" Tasha says, "As soon as we get to hotel, you're lying down on one of the beds alright?"

"Tasha I'm fine really" I groan as I roll my eyes.

"You're still going to lie down alright?"

"Fine."

Mr. Davenport starts up the engine and backs up out of the driveway.

"See you later house" he tells it as we begin to drive off.

Before our house disappears from sight, I look at it one last time for the day.

"You know what" I blurt out, "The saying's true. There's no place like home."

"Uh" Bree replies, "….well I guess it is true."

"Yeah" Adam and Leo reply.

"You're right about that Chase" the adults reply as well.

With that, I turn around from facing the back window of the car and face the front again. I begin to think of Davenland. Even though Davenland was just a fake land in my dream, it still felt like I had really

traveled there. It felt so real. I'm going to miss that place. I had some good laughs there. But being back home is way better than being there, because like I said before, There's no place like home.

 **I hope you liked it. I'm sad this story has come to an end, but I have other stories to write and finish. What'd you think? Sorry if the end was bad. I couldn't think of what to end it with.**

" **Shattered" should be updated really soon and so should "Blurred Vision". "Cadam" I will try to update soon too.**

 **If you haven't read it already, check out my new story "It Can Wait". It's a two-shot.**

 **Make sure to leave a review for me and see you later!**


End file.
